roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saltman
Personality A doting teacher and individual in general, Jessie is super confident and even louder. He is easily impressed by any and every act of kindness and heroism, making him everyone's ultimate fanboy - yes, he thinks the mailman is a superhero too. Jessie loves to cook and eat or watch others do one or both of those things. He is an avid sports fan, keeping up with the World Hotdog Eating Championships and the Bean Cake Gobblers' League whenever he can. He even gets tickets to attend contests on his free days and considers himself a connoisseur of the sports having had some experience battling hotdogs and bean cakes himself. He can come off as quite naive, being easily trusting and supportive of anyone that crosses his path. He isn't one to show off (and yet he often does so unintentionally) and would much rather everyone else have the spotlight while he cheers them on. It might also be worth mentioning that despite being hailed as one of, if not the Top Hero of his time, he is or seems very ignorant of just how powerful he is compared to everyone else. He also has the odd mannerism of saying the word "so" a lot. Backstory Jessie McFuzzie has always wanted to be one of the famous Heroes for as long as he can remember. His single mother raised him quite comfortably with her well-paying job as a reporter for the Capes Magazine and he dreamed of one day going to WayHaven to officially practice as a licensed Pro. "Playing in the Big Leagues", that's what he called it. Unfortunately, he witnessed the tragedy of Day Zero on his eighteenth birthday and his dreams of being WayHaven's top defender went up in ashes with the rest of the city. However, Jessie being Jessie, continued on his path undeterred and now hopes to one day be the world's Top Hero (little does he know) and make enough money to pay his mother back for all her love and support- but of course, saving lives and being selfless comes before any of that. Resources Whatever he makes from Pro work and teaching at the Academy. Equipment and Weaponry N/A Specializations Jessie is great at defusing crisis situations without resorting to violence by reasoning with the persons involved thanks to his empathetic nature and soft heart. He is also really good at making friends and tipping the pizza delivery guy. His quirk itself is quite versatile, making possible a wide range of manoeuvrability and creativity despite its limits and demanding nature. Because of that, he is known to be one of the fastest Heroes to respond to a call. Quirk The Salty One Jessie's quirk makes the top layer of his skin all over his body to be permanently covered in a thick layer of hardened salt by generating the material in his sweat glands, forming armour with a durability of 30kN. This grants him the ability to increase and alter his size and shape to some extent by piling on his body's salt and shaping and moulding it as he pleases. He can also cover objects and surfaces he comes in contact with in salt (it doesn't work on living or organic materials) and can make this effect travel along said surface or object for as long as he doesn't break contact. He can cover a total area of 20 square metres, the salt travelling on the designated surface at up to 25m/s. For example, he can cover a road in a thick layer of salt by stepping on it with his bare feet and making the effect travel up the road or off of it and onto the sidewalk for as long as his feet remain planted in the original point of contact. Once contact is broken, the salt disappears. This covering has a freezing effect on objects, keeping them in place and halting their movements. The effect is comparable to a temperature of -40 C. Jessie's salt has a dehydrating effect on living things, draining whatever part of the body they touch of its liquid very slowly but equally painfully (eventually causing temporary numbness/paralysis). The salt is quite tough and possesses impressive durability, therefore, making it feel like he has armour on in combat without impairing his movement (unless his size greatly increases). He can throw pieces of his salty armour, making it seem like he's shooting salt but it doesn't travel far at all and it reduces his size and the armour's durability. Type Mutation. Weakness The quirk requires a lot of hydration on the part of the user as well as a heavy consumption of food and calories (explaining his appetite). Its major weakness, however, is that after prolonged usage, it makes him freeze in place, leaving Saltman in a state of suspended animation until his body cools down (like an overexerted battery accompanied by brain-freeze). He also sheds his layer of salt once every month, leaving him emaciated and vulnerable until the new layer forms - not to mention it's annoying to have to clean salt off the couch every time he gets up from it. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:New Age NPC Category:NPC Heroes Category:All Characters Category:Heroes